mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New York City Subway car assignments (RollOverTheFloor)
IRT A Division 2000s IND/BMT B Division 2000s *Peak requirements increased by two trains on the F. *Peak requirements increased by five trains on the G and L respectively. *The entire 200-car fleet of R38's as well as some of the original 600-car fleet of R32's have been replaced by the R160 first option order; R160's have entered revenue service sometime in mid-late 2006. *As all car assignment guides, R32's might also be on the R and V in addition to R40's and R42's, which might also be on the E as well. '''UPDATE: '''It was recently brought to my attention that about a month after this assignment sheet was issued, the R32's have return to C service in recent days. With this, the R40's and R42's that were previously there are suppose to be on the E, therefore, replacing its missing R32's that have went back from Jamaica to 207th Street for C service. The entire C fleet is now back to using only R32 equipment, 144 cars for service + 66 spares; the E operates with 120 R32's for service + 50 spares, with the rest of its fleet being the R40's and R42's that were taken off from C service. *The R160 second option order has arrived, replacing the entire 400-car fleet of R40's as well as another round of the original 600-car R32 fleet. *Nearly all 400-car fleet of R42's have been retired by phase one of the R160 third option order. *The R and V may also use R160's as all car assignments guides. Shortly after this assignment was issued, however, it was reported that the mainline R44's have developed some serious frame issues; a few of those cars have already been removed from service for conducted surveys and, if failed, may result in the decision to retire them with the last of the upcoming R160 order in place of the remaining R32's and R42's. 2010s * A handful of R44's have been prematurely retired from service by phase II of the R160 third option order. *As all car assignment guides, R44's may also operate on the F and R; R160's might still operate on the R as well and could even see service on the V. *The mainline R44's have been fully retired in place of the remaining R32's and R42's; R160's have all been delivered and entered revenue service. *Half of the A trains are now assigned from the 207th Street Barn. *All of the C trains are now 600 feet long and assigned from the Pitkin Avenue Barn. *All of the G trains are now assigned from the Coney Island Barn. *Peak requirements increased by seven trains on the newly incarnation of the M and on the Second Avenue Subway extension of the Q, respectively; while N trains no longer stop at 49 St in neither direction on weekdays, peak requirements remain unchanged. *V service has been completely eliminated. • A trains operate to Lefferts Blvd and Howard Beach only (no Rockaways service). This reduces peak requirements by two trains compared to the picked timetable. • G service does not operate between Court Sq and Nassau Av. • H Peninsula Shuttle trains operate between Beach 90 St and Far Rockaway, with three 4-car trains of R32’s. The S Rockaway Park Shuttle does not operate. • J/Z service does not operate between Chambers St and Broad St. • The R operates in two segments: 1) between Forest Hills-71 Av and Canal St. 2) between Jay St-MetroTech and Bay Ridge-95 St. • W service does not operate between Canal St and Whitehall St. Peak requirements with the N remain unchanged, however. Reflects the following changes following Hurricane Sandy: • With the Greenpoint Tunnel restored, regular G service has resumed, operating between Court Sq and 18 Av. • With Fulton and Broad Sts restored, regular J/Z service has resumed, operating between Jamaica Center and Broad St. • With Montague St Tunnel restored, regular R service has resumed, operating between Forest Hills-71 Av and Bay Ridge-95 St; regular W service has resumed, operating between Astoria-Ditmars Blvd and Whitehall St-South Ferry. • A trains operate to Lefferts Blvd and Howard Beach only (no Rockaways service). This reduces peak requirements by two trains compared to the picked timetable. • The twenty R32’s in the Rockaways have been replaced with twenty R46’s. H Peninsula Shuttle trains operate between Beach 90 St and Far Rockaway, with three 4-car trains of R46’s. Full-time OPTO service begins on December 24, 2012. The S Rockaway Park Shuttle does not operate. The twenty R32's in the Rockaways have since returned to 207 St. The H Rockaway shuttle has been canceled. *Effective August 3, 2013, the Montague Tube is closed for restoration work following Hurricane Sandy. The Montague Tube reopens, effective October 6, 2014, following reconstruction work.